Biggs Darklighter i, The Adventure of
by biggstrek
Summary: This 4 part (complete!) adventure of Biggs Darklighter details his journey from Tatooine in search of the Rebel Alliance. Running blaster fights! Starfighter combat! And the destruction of worlds... Plus Some Author's Notes in Chapter 4
1. Betrayal

**STAR WARS**

**The Adventure of Biggs Darklighter**

-----------------------------------------------------

_(Scrolling introduction...)_

**Returning to his home planet of Tatooine, Biggs Darklighter says a final farewell to boyhood friend, Luke Skywalker. He informs Skywalker of his plan to jump ship from his new commission as First Mate onboard the merchant ship, _Rand Ecliptic_ and join the Rebel Alliance. Hoping to persuade Luke to join him, Biggs is amazed to discover that young Skywalker has delayed his application to join the Space Academy for yet another season.**

**In a last ditch effort to change Luke's mind, Biggs tells him of the atrocities the Empire has perpetrated on innocent civilians. But Biggs is unable to convince him and the two friends part awkwardly, with Biggs leaving Luke to contemplate the future.**

**Darklighter later meets a fellow graduate, Narec Harkin at Mos Eisley spaceport, where they await their shuttle that will take them back to the _Rand Ecliptic_. Harkin, unaware of Darklighter's plans, has accompanied Biggs to the desert world for his own, mysterious reasons.**

**Meanwhile, with the Rebellion severely short of starfighter pilots, the Alliance has been forced to leave several fighter craft at its old base on Dantooine, hoping to retrieve them before they are found and destroyed by the Empire. To this end, rebel recruiter Jand Dorric, a former smuggler, has secured the services of three pilots from the Yarlsberg system - an Imperial stronghold.**

**But the Empire is quick to respond to the treason, and dispatches several fighters to bring down Dorric's ship and kill the traitors.**

---------------------------------------------------

The old ship, _Quiver's Arrow_, sped from the pursuing Imperial fighters at breakneck speed. The whole craft rattled and shook as it reached its maximum sub-light speed, making the occupants hold tighter to their armrests and restraints.

"You're a mad man, Dorric!" yelled one of the new recruits, turning to look out a side view port at the intercepting TIE fighters.

"Shut-up and keep your eyes on that scope," the old smuggler gruffly responded. "Let me know when that closer ships gets within range."

"Within range? I was hoping we were going this fast to escape them!" the frightened recruit responded.

"Look rookie, you're supposed to be a fighter pilot - it's all part of the fun!" Dorric retorted, a rough smile cracking his rugged face.

"We all had nice new craft, fitted with the latest navigational aids and onboard AI systems, " the recruit mumbled back. Then, with a little venom in his voice, he continued, "not falling apart ex-smuggling ships, whose best chance of escape is to drop an engine in front of those ships!"

Jand Dorric spared a moment to look at the recruit. "Not a bad idea, rookie, but I had something a little less drastic in mind." Dorric's grin grew a little at the sight of the recruit's ever paling face. Turning back to his controls, he yelled to the other recruits behind him. "One of you two, when I say 'GO', hit that big red switch above you three times."

A woman's voice responded momentarily, "Yes, S-sir." Dorric nodded his head; glad to know they could take orders even when frightened out of their wits.

_Quiver's Arrow_ zipped from side to side, trying to avoid the incoming laser fire as best it could. But even at long range, the TIE pilots were deadly shots and managed to score several hits upon the aging vessel, much to its owner's disgust. _I'm getting too old for this_, he thought to himself.

"Um, Sir... Captain? That first TIE fighter is now in range... and the second." The first recruit was also keeping his head. _Good_, thought Dorric.

Jand Dorric steadied the craft's course for just a moment, keeping a straight line for just a few seconds. "You, back there... GO!" he yelled. And the young girl recruit hit the switch, deliberately ignoring the warning sirens sounding in the cabin.

From behind the _Quiver's Arrow_, the pursuing TIE fighter's saw their target's cargo bay doors slide open, ejecting the contents into their path. A cloud of gas and what looked like sparkling dust particles billowed out. A pitiful attempt to make us evade, they thought. Well, these TIE ships aren't so easily frightened off. And so they maintained their course, straight through the cloud.

A moment later, the TIEs were engulfed in a huge plasma blast, destroying them utterly and even buffeting the _Quiver's Arrow_ many seconds ahead.

"A little something I picked up while smuggling," Dorric explained. "Refined Kessel spice mixed with ion exhaust is a deadly combination, as our friends behind us have just learnt."

The recruits looked at each other and finally the girl spoke up, "But surely it's illegal to carry spice?"

Dorric laughed in response, "Well, I won't tell the Emperor if you won't."

"It's a deal." she laughed in turn.

"OK. You back there! The quiet boy. Plot us a course to Alderaan."

"Aye, aye, Sir!" the last recruit enthusiastically responded. And Dorric inwardly congratulated himself for getting some potentially useful pilots. Nervous, yes... but no more so than he. But he'd never tell them that.

Within moments, the _Quiver's Arrow_ was on her way to Alderaan; a blur between the stars.

---------------------------------------------------

Not far behind, the captain of the Imperial scout ship _Fierce_ stared blankly at the screen where moments before their pray had been. The bridge crew was silent as Captain Xander's eyes lost focus, his rage at their failure to bring down the _Quiver's Arrow_ held in tight check. Afraid to disturb him, his second in command finally coughed then reported. "Sir? We were unable to plot their course due to the explosion of our TIE fighters. What are your orders?"

Xander, staring more intently than ever, yet focused on nothing visible to the rest of the crew, eventually replied. "They're heading for Alderaan. We'll pursue." Without looking, without thinking, he reached down and unclipped a strange cylindrical device from his belt.

"But sir, how can you know that? There are much closer systems than Alderaan," the startled officer asked, momentarily casting a glance down at the object now in his captain's hand; something he didn't recognize, but obviously old and worn. A weapon, he believed, but not a blaster.

"I just know," Xander murmured to himself. Then to his officer, obviously embarrassed by his strange reverie, commanded, "Don't question me!"

"Aye aye, Sir! Lay in a course to Alderaan!" the officer relayed. Sweat started to trickle down his neck as the captain's eyes now locked on him, the strange weapon pointed menacingly in his direction.

"And inform Imperial command that we are in pursuit," Xander added, his voice back to its level state. "I'm sure they will be delighted to know our destination." A strange smile drifted momentarily across his face.

Without a word, the second in command saluted and marched over to the communications console, fear blocking any thought of questioning his captain a second time.

The _Fierce_ lurched into hyperspace as Xander finally clipped the ancient light sabre back onto his belt.

---------------------------------------------------

Biggs Darklighter couldn't get that image from his mind: Luke, his best friend in the galaxy, walking away from him back at Tosche station. Luke never noticed Biggs turn back and whisper, "May the Force be with you, Luke." If only I could have convinced him, he thought. But Luke was head strong, and as loyal as they come. Once he'd decided to stay that extra season on Tatooine, that was it: he'd stay. No use dwelling over the inevitable, Darklighter.

The ride to Mos Eisley was quiet. After saying farewell to his father, he'd not uttered a word the entire way to the Spaceport. Only when he encountered his fellow graduate, Narec Harkin at the shuttle depot did he finally shake himself from his reverie.

"Damned, if this isn't a hole you live on, Darklighter." Narec was serious. If he didn't like something, he'd tell you. One of his many "qualities". But Biggs and he had found a common bond, if a little competitive. They'd both exceeded in the Academy and were ranked among the top ten of their class. And so when Biggs had taken his first leave from the _Rand Ecliptic_, Narec had opted to join him.

Biggs forced a smile, "You get used to it, Narec. I almost miss the heat here."

"Are you kidding? If it weren't for that cantina over there and the four-armed Houri I found, I'd have taken the next shuttle out of here! I've never sweated so much in my life."

Biggs didn't want to know what Narec got up to with a four-armed courtesan, so deliberately ignored the comment. "Well, we'll be leaving very shortly by the look of it." And pointed to the departure sign flashing above them.

"Yes, finally. Then we can get back to the _Ecliptic_ and maybe transfer to a real warship. Kill us some Rebels!"

The look in Narec's eye bothered Biggs. He'd once thought of telling Narec his plan to jump ship, but it hadn't taken long to see where Narec's loyalties lay. In fact, Biggs hadn't even told his family. Just Luke.

"Let's go, killer," Biggs said.

Narec didn't smile. He never smiled. Just grabbed his gear and walked up the ramp. Biggs followed, looking back one last time at his home world, at the swirling sand, the shimmering heat and bustling people of this desert world. Their ticket's checked and re-checked, they were welcomed brusquely aboard.

Once on, Biggs and Narec found their seats and prepared for the long, boring flight to the deep space station some hours away where their ship awaited them. With little warning, the shuttle took off from the space pad, jetting up through the arid atmosphere, the sky darkening as they gained altitude.

But no more than a few minutes into the flight, a message sounded over the shuttle's intercom. "Um, we seem to be being boarded at this time. I've been informed that you should have your tickets and ID chips available for inspection. Hopefully this will be just a short delay. Starline Services apologizes for the inconvenience. That is all."

Narec and Biggs exchanged looks, neither showing concern, but neither knowing what was going on, either. Looking out an observation port, the bow of an immense vessel came into view. A Star Destroyer! Its sleek grey profile slowly filling the entire field of vision. Gun turrets noticeably pointed straight at the shuttle.

"Luke was right!" Biggs said to himself.

"Who?" Narec had heard him. "Do you mean that Starjogger friend of yours?"

"That's Skywalker, and yes, that's him. He thought he saw a battle between two ships earlier today. Seems he was right. See that scoring on the side of the Star Destroyer? That's recent damage." Biggs then noticed something glinting in the stars from the other view port. "My stars, there's another one! It must be serious."

Taking Biggs by surprise, Narec asked: "I thought you said this Skywalker was going to the Academy. Shouldn't he be starting soon?" Biggs didn't answer, caught off guard by the unexpected turn in the conversation.

Narec turned his head and saw the other Star Destroyer off in the distance; its distinctive triangular shape a foreboding sight in the star flecked sky. "Yes, somebody's in big trouble all right." His scowl lessened for a moment, "Hey, maybe we'll see some action after all!"

Biggs gave him a dark look, but Narec was now too busy gaping out the view port, the moment past. Then the airlock at the back of the shuttle starting clicking and cycling, and before they knew it, a squad of Imperial Stormtroopers had rushed onto the ship. Spreading out among the frightened passengers, their black rifles pointed everywhere at once, lightweight armour shining brightly in the glowing light above.

A hush came over the crowd as a grey clad officer entered the craft. Eyeing the passengers, he slowly started checking each person's paperwork. Gradually he worked his way up the length of the shuttle, sometimes questioning dubious looking characters and re-checking suspect IDs. His manner was brisk, no-nonsense, with a touch of arrogance. A typical Imperial, thought Darklighter.

Even though he had done nothing wrong, Biggs felt his palms sweating as the imposing officer approached him. He diligently passed his documentation over, trying his best to act nonchalant. The officer scanned them all in and paused a second when he read something of interest to him.

"Academy graduate, I see, Mister Darklighter." He had a nasal voice, irritating on the ears.

"First Mate now, Sir." Biggs replied.

"Ah yes, of course. I suppose I'll be saluting you one day, won't I?" He paused a moment, amused at some hidden thought in his odd little mind. "Then again, maybe not." And he passed the ID and ticket back.

"And you, Mister... Harkin? Another graduate on his way to become the next Darth Vader?" A smirk emerging on his face.

Narec popped him a crisp salute, "Yes, Sir!" To which the officer involuntarily responded in kind. The smirk vanished to be replaced by embarrassment and then subdued anger, his cheeks colouring.

Without another word, he shoved Narec's ID and ticket back in his hand, and went on to the final few passengers at the front of the craft. Obviously not finding what he was looking for, the officer abruptly turned about and stormed out of the shuttle, giving each of the men a menacing look as he strode past.

The white, imposing Stormtroopers quickly marched behind him, leaving the shuttle and returning to their ship. Crewmembers of the shuttle then resealed the airlock and prepared to depart once more.

Again, with little notification, the shuttle accelerated away from Tatooine, its twin suns shining brilliantly in the distance, the planet itself slowly shrinking behind them. Before long they made the jump to hyperspace.

Biggs' last thought was of Luke, hoping he wasn't caught up in the trouble brewing around Tatooine.

---------------------------------------------------

The trip was slow and boring. Very little to do and nothing much to look at. The shuttle had very little in the way of in-flight entertainment and so the passengers had to make their own fun. A group at the rear of the craft had started a game of sabaac; some more listened to that computer generated musical gibberish that was all the rage years ago, whilst others just tried to sleep.

Biggs found himself nodding off when Narec tapped him on the shoulder from behind, having returned from the card game in progress. "Wake up, Darklighter. Let's go score some credits."

"I didn't think you liked to gamble, Narec." Biggs replied, trying to wake up. "Always preferred a sure thing."

Narec pointed at the game, "Have you seen who's playing? Just a bunch of aliens. That's no gamble, that's charity."

Biggs winced at Narec's obvious xenophobia. Why are so many people like that, he thought to himself? But it wasn't his concern, and besides, he had his own vices. One of which was sabaac.

"Ok, Narec. But let's not try to bankrupt them, shall we?"

Narec said nothing, simply lead the way to the game and sat at one of the empty seats. No smile, no expression. The perfect sabaac face.

Biggs joined him, introducing himself and Narec to the players already in attendance. One caught Biggs' eye straight away. An alluring woman of the Callite race. Long, purple hair all the way to her waist; strange black markings visible on her dark mauve neck and cheeks; and the most exotic green eyes he had ever seen. Quite a beauty.

"I'm Biggs Darklighter. I'm here to rescue your money." And added a wink and a smile that, when directed at most women, made them giddy. The Darklighter charm was almost as legendary as his piloting skills. But this was no ordinary woman. She stared back at him, clearly unimpressed by the brashness of his introduction.

Slowly the icy expression on her face melted as she weighed Biggs up and decided she liked him. She broke into a smile; a smile that even Biggs couldn't match. She transformed from 'quite a beauty' into the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. His heart skipped a beat.

"I'm Charii," she replied. "But don't expect your 'rescue attempt' to succeed." They both laughed and Biggs took a seat opposite her, their eyes lingering on each other a moment longer.

"I look forward to the attempt, nonetheless," he countered lightly.

"Likewise," she purred.

"Can we get on with this already?" Narec moaned.

Biggs glanced at him briefly then back at Charii once more and just laughed with her as the cards were dealt. He was going to enjoy this game, no matter the outcome.

---------------------------------------------------

The credits passed around the table as luck came and went for the individuals playing the game. Everyone seemed to be doing well at one time or another. Everyone but Narec, that is. His total credits only ever went down, making the always sour man that much more unpleasant. Even worse for him was the obvious attraction between Darklighter and that alien woman, Charii. They kept smiling and flirting with each other; stealing glances at one another. Infuriating! How could any decent Imperial officer have anything to do with that _thing_?

Narec kept his expression rigid the whole time, determined not to let anyone see his seething feelings show. The game continued and he lost another hand. Someone was cheating. Possibly. But it really didn't matter. This would be a good opportunity to carry out his plan. Kill two gelfbirds with one stone, as they say.

Reaching below the table, he slid out his small concealed blaster from its holster. This was going to be fun.

Biggs glanced at something glinting in the harsh light of the shuttle's interior, just above the edge of the table, slowly rising. Not expecting trouble, he didn't realize it was a blaster until it was too late. The gun rose up, Narec's hand steady as he swept the nozzle across the players in front of him.

Time slowed down for Biggs as he leapt from his seat and dived across at Narec. The man's expression had finally changed as he pointed the blaster at Charii, a foul expression of disgust and the hint of a sadistic smile curling the edge of his mouth.

Biggs grabbed his wrist just as the blaster discharged, causing the blast to miss Charii by a mere fraction. Wrestling the weapon from Narec's hot, sweaty hand was easy as they fell to the floor amid shouts of shock and outrage from the other passengers. But it wasn't until he had pinned Narec to the ground before he heard Charii call to him.

"Oh my stars, he killed someone!"

And there, sitting upright in his seat, a charred hole through his chest, was a man that until recently had been sleeping soundly behind Charii. Now a lifeless corpse.

Several of the shuttle's crew came hurriedly to the scene, anxious expressions on their faces. But as they attempted to assess what had happened, the intercom interrupted them.

"We are now approaching our first stop, the space depot Dalrath 159. All passengers must change craft at this stop. We hope you had a pleasant flight."

---------------------------------------------------

The shuttle docked at the space depot minutes later. In that time, Narec had seemingly regained his senses and was calmly explaining to Biggs that he had no intention of blasting anyone; that Biggs had jumped to the wrong conclusion. Wanting to believe Narec, he let him continue.

"Let me go first and explain the situation," said Narec. "I'll explain that it was an accident and that you didn't mean to make me blast that guy."

Biggs, dumfounded at the turn in events from just a few minutes earlier, was caught off guard by Narec's dubious argument and what he said next, "Biggs, that girl looks pretty shaken up, you better make sure she's ok." And so Biggs, taken aback, turned his attention to Charii at the other end of the shuttle.

With Biggs distracted, Narec boldly walked off the craft before he was missed. Meanwhile, Charii made her way through the jittery passengers to Biggs' side.

"Are you all right?" he asked her when she finally made it.

"No, but I'll live, " she replied bravely. "I don't usually get shot at on these flights." And forced a smile for him.

Smiling weakly himself, Biggs told her of Narec's defence. "He says it was all an accident."

"And you believe him?" she asked incredulously. "You can't trust that man. There's something... wrong. I have a bad feeling about him."

"I know, but I think he's just a bit misunderstood. He's just - " But before he could finish his thought, a squad of Stormtroopers charged into the shuttle, scattering the passengers about as they came directly for Biggs.

"You! You're under arrest. Do not resist or we _will_ shoot you!"

Charii quickly attempted to intercede. "But you've got the wrong man! He hasn't done anything wrong! He saved my life!"

Without giving the girl a second look, the lead Stormtrooper paused a second to ask Biggs a question. "Is your name Darklighter?"

"Yes, soldier. I'm Biggs Darklighter. First mate aboard the _Rand Ecliptic_. I think there's been a misunderstanding." Biggs stood tall and imposing, trying to intimidate the trooper, but to no avail.

"No misunderstanding, _sir_. You are coming with us... dead or alive, we don't care. Choose."

---------------------------------------------------


	2. Escape!

_**Chapter 2**_

Jand Dorric piloted the _Quiver's Arrow_ into a high orbit about Alderaan. Normally he would have just taken the old ship into the atmosphere and land as usual, but after the stunt with the cargo bay, he wasn't sure the old ship could take the battering of re-entry, and so decided to use his small orbiter craft instead. It was a tiny one man vessel; quick and hard to detect by normal sensors. Back in his smuggling days it had come in very handy indeed.

Leaving the young recruits onboard the _Arrow_, he detached the orbiter from its underside mounting and drifted back from his old ship, taking the opportunity to inspect the damage she'd taken during their brief but intense battle. He was surprised to see so many scorch marks on his beloved ship. Those new TIEs are good, he thought.

The cargo doors, however, weren't as bad as he had imagined. Should be ok for atmospheric flight he hoped. But he could just as quickly get down to the planet in the orbiter as he could if he came back to the _Arrow_ and flew her down. So he flipped his little ship about and applied his thrusters, braking his orbital speed, and allowed the craft to be pulled down by Alderaan's gravity.

Dorric hoped his alliance contacts had received the latest access codes for the new rebel base; and its whereabouts for that matter. He hated the thought of turning up there without the proper invitation. Could get nasty. He didn't dare contact them via a comlink. It was safest to do it in person, down on the planet's surface. All very cloak and dagger but necessary with all the Imperial espionage taking place.

The ship entered the atmosphere and automatically extended its short, stubby wings and glided down in a spiralling trajectory towards his designated rendezvous point, outside the city of Aldera.

---------------------------------------------------

Unknown to Dorric, the Imperial ship _Fierce_ re-entered normal space above Alderaan not long after he had, but much further out than _Quiver's Arrow_. Captain Xander smiled triumphantly when his officers reported the smuggler's ship in orbit below them.

The crew found a new respect for Xander at that point, above and beyond their fear of him.

"We'll wait," he ordered. "Wait and see where they go. Maybe they're picking up more passengers? More traitors to the Empire," he pondered to himself.

---------------------------------------------------

Deep in the bowels of the space depot, Biggs Darklighter was roughly tossed into a holding cell with several other detainees. Some looked tough, others frightened. A couple of them looked downright petrified.

_How did you get yourself into this mess, Darklighter_, he asked himself. This wasn't part of his plan. He was meant to be jumping ship at Bestine. He and another graduate of the Academy, Derek 'Hobbie' Klivian, both now assigned to the _Rand Ecliptic_, had it all worked out. But now he'd gone and let himself get into trouble. Blast It!

Biggs looked about the cell for a place to sit. Knowing the Imperials, he could be here for some time before they decided his fate. _Which should also give me a chance to devise a plan_, he thought. Spotting a quiet corner with only two people nearby, he went over and tried to make himself comfortable. As comfortable as you can on a metal seat, anyway.

The two men next to him eyed him cautiously; nervously; sizing him up. _Oh great, now what?_ But for prisoners of the Empire, they looked fairly harmless. Both human, both wearing the same uniform; an Imperial uniform. Biggs recognized it from his time in the Academy, a sort of middle management bureaucratic division that handled the enormous flow of paperwork and red tape the Empire generated. He couldn't think of the division's name, if he'd ever known it, but every one called them the Imperial Accountants.

Obviously trying to build up the courage to talk to him, Biggs decided to help them out by making the first move. "Hi fellas. My name's Darklighter. Biggs," and smiled friendlily at them.

A sweaty, slightly shaking hand was offered to him by the first of the accountants, "I'm Neville, Mr Biggs. And this is my friend, Jobe." They shook hands.

"Hello Neville. But it's not Mr - ", but he was cut off by the enthusiastic greeting from Jobe.

"Very pleased to meet you, Mr Biggs!" And took Biggs' hands in his and shook vigorously.

Biggs smiled and didn't bother to correct them, after all they'd probably all go to different places, different planets in the next day or two. "Pleased to meet you both. So, what are you guys in for?"

The two exchanged a look and shrugged as if to say, _Why not?_ Neville spoke, "We got caught embezzling some credits. Not many, mind you, we weren't greedy. Just enough so that we could retire comfortably. Buy a nice little planet somewhere..."

"A planet?" Biggs asked incredulously. No wonder they got caught!

"Yes, they aren't as expensive as you might think. We've been checking, haven't we Jobe?" Neville looked at his friend.

"Yep. Nothing near Coruscant, mind you," continued Jobe. "Way too expensive there, but out on the rim you can pick up some of those failed farming planets for next to nothing!" he exclaimed. Obviously their idea of 'next to nothing' and the Empire's were somewhat different.

"Just how many credits did you take?" asked Biggs. And they told him. He'd never heard some many zeroes before in his life! Clearly being locked up in an office every day gave you a distorted view of things.

Jobe then asked, "And what are you here for, Mr Biggs?"

Biggs looked at them and said, "Apparently I'm a murderer." Which got him a frightened reaction from the two accountants. "Don't worry, fellas, I didn't kill anyone. Not yet." And thought of Narec and his despicable act of betrayal.

"Oh yes, of course," they laughed nervously and exchanged an odd smile.

"Once I can talk to the commander of this depot, I should be able to explain what happened," Biggs hoped.

"Mr Biggs, don't be so sure," said Neville. "We worked on this depot and the commander was never too keen on justice. One of my jobs was to tidy up the paperwork for prisoners that 'disappeared'. I never could work out what happened to them, but I know they weren't set free. None of them."

"Which is why we have a plan to escape!" said Jobe in a slightly loud whisper.

"Escape?" Biggs replied doubtfully.

"Yes, with your help, we think we can get out of here and - " But Biggs interrupted them.

"Look guys, I'm an Imperial Officer. I'm sure if I can get in contact with my captain, that he can work this out for me. He's a good man. And when I'm out, I'll put in a good word for you two." But they just looked at him and shook their heads.

"You don't understand," pleaded Jobe.

At the opposite end of the cell, the door unlocked and several troopers marched in. Pausing for a just a moment, they spotted Biggs and headed towards him. He stood up to meet them, and they fell in about him, shoving him back towards the door.

"Someone wants to see you, Darklighter," one intoned.

From over his shoulder Biggs told the two accountants, "You see? Everything will be fine. Must be the commander." And he was marched out of the cell.

Neville and Jobe looked on as the cell door closed. Yet again they exchanged a look and frowned.

---------------------------------------------------

Biggs found himself locked in an interrogation chamber. All the troopers had said was to sit down and wait for his visitor to arrive. Several long minutes passed before the door opened and an officer stood silhouetted in the doorway. Assuming it to be the depot's commander, Biggs stood to attention and saluted in proper military fashion. This resulted in a laugh from the officer in the doorway.

"About time you saluted me, Darklighter." Narec Harkin entered the room, closing the door behind him, a blaster held loosely in his hand.

"I should have known," replied a despondent Biggs, sitting back down. "What do you want, Harkin? Come to gloat? Are you proud of your handiwork?"

Another rare smile formed on Narec's face. "Actually, yes. Particularly the part that I'm about to tell you."

Biggs looked up at his former friend. Friend? But that wasn't true. They'd never really been friends. Not like he and Luke. Narec was more like a fellow competitor; one that didn't like losing. And by the predatory, almost gleeful look on his face now, Biggs knew he thought he'd won again. Suddenly he felt very concerned.

"I've spoken to the commander here. A very agreeable gentlemen with similar goals to myself. We got on quite well, actually, and came up with an arrangement for your future, Darklighter. Apparently your trial was very brief and your sentence quite fair, considering the crime you committed." Narec's smile broadened at the look in Biggs' eyes. A look of incomprehension and disbelief.

"You're to have your mind wiped, Darklighter," he gloated evilly. "In preparation for your enlistment as an Imperial Stormtrooper! You can forget any future with that alien monster of yours!"

Was that what this was about? Charii? Biggs stood up in a rush, starting toward Narec. But the blaster in Narec's hand came up quicker, and Biggs stopped himself and decided to try and reason with him instead.

"Narec, isn't this a little extreme? I'm sure that if we just talk this out, we can come to a sensible arrangement. Charii and I hardly know each other. If I'd known you had an interest in her, I'd have backed off."

"You think I wanted her?" Narec laughed. "You're stupider than I thought. Come on Darklighter, _think_! Why am I doing this?"

Biggs paused a moment, wondering. If Narec wasn't after Charii and wasn't trying to avoid punishment for the death of the shuttle passenger, then... It dawned on him. And Narec saw it in his eyes as his head rose.

"That's right, Darklighter. I know. I've known for a long time, in fact. You were going to jump ship at Bestine, right? Yes, that was it. Jump ship and join the rebels. Run off and save the galaxy. Well, I've got news for you, the galaxy has already _been_ saved! The Emperor has freed us from the all the politics and corruption your so-called 'freedom' engenders. And I'm not about to let you ruin his plan!"

"Narec, you're insane. Can't you see the Empire for what it is?" Biggs implored, now that his plan was exposed.

"Oh yes, I can see it. And I like what I see." Narec scoffed.

Biggs looked at him more intently, "I still don't understand why you didn't just turn me in when you first found out. Why now?"

Narec nodded, smugly pleased at Biggs' vague comprehension. "Well, turning in one or two traitors didn't seem like it would further my career as much as I would like. So I decided I should jump ship, too! Then I could infiltrate the rebel ranks and discover the whereabouts of their base!" Narec then banged his hand on the desk, "Only you didn't trust me, did you, Darklighter? I've been waiting weeks for you to ask me to join you. But you never did. And I gave you enough opportunity, even going with you to that dustbowl of a world, Tatooine. So I had to get rid of you, and that little 'accident' I caused on the shuttle was the perfect excuse."

Biggs looked at him sadly, realising the true nature of the man before him. "And you killed that man deliberately, just to implicate me? My stars, Narec, that's low."

But Narec laughed in response, "Oh no, I wasn't aiming for him, I was aiming for that purple skinned freak you were so anxious to please! But you ruined that little pleasure for me, too!"

Biggs felt a shiver down his spine at the thought that Charii was the target of Narec's blast. He'd been intrigued by her from the moment he set eyes upon her exotic beauty. He had no idea, until that very moment, just how deep his feelings for her were starting to go.

Narec walked towards the door, finally finished taunting his victim. Turning around briefly, he left Biggs with the following words, "Time for me to go. My shuttle is boarding and I wouldn't want to miss the rendezvous with _Rand Ecliptic_. You'll actually enjoy serving the Emperor as a Stormtrooper, Darklighter. They program that into you during the Mind Wipe, I'm told!" And laughed as he walked out.

Biggs could still hear him laughing well after he was gone.

---------------------------------------------------

Once back in the cell, Biggs approached Jobe and Neville, hustling them into their corner. "Ok boys, what's your escape plan?"

---------------------------------------------------

Neville took the first swipe, landing a glancing blow to Jobe's chin. The skinny accountant stumbled backwards into the wall, screaming loudly. The other detainees turned to look at the fracas, some laughing at the high pitched scream Jobe emitted. None made a move to stop the fight, but a couple started exchanging quick words, obviously placing wages on who would win.

Jobe stopped screaming and stood up, a look of anger now crossing his face. Without warning, he took a running charge at Neville, catching him about the waist and bringing them both down onto the floor of the cell with a deadening crunch. Both now started screaming.

Blows were then exchanged, each hitting the other with all their might, the screaming getting louder and more intense by the minute. As they rolled about the floor, the inmates moved aside, letting them continue their struggle, some wincing at the annoying sounds they made.

Meanwhile, casually standing by the cell door, Biggs Darklighter was one of the few not watching the fight. His attention was on the door itself, awaiting the inevitable guards that should come rushing in at any moment. With all the racket the two accountants were making, it shouldn't be much longer. What he didn't expect to hear were blaster shots from outside the door. Two shots. No, three now. Followed by several thuds.

The door finally opened. Biggs tensed, ready to rush the first guard to enter, not really sure what to expect after the blaster fire. But as he started to make his move, he had to stop short as he recognized the figure entering... it was Charii! Her hair a purple halo about her head as she whipped it about to stare straight at him, her face a mask of concentration.

"Biggs! Quickly, we have to leave!" she exclaimed.

"Charii! W-what are you doing here?" Biggs stammered at her.

She smiled and said, "Well, I'm not here to rescue your money," and winked. Then she noticed the 'fight' taking place in the cell. "Did I interrupt something?"

Biggs shouted at Neville and Jobe to stop, the distraction now unnecessary. Turning back to Charii, he replied, "Never mind, I'll explain later."

It didn't take long for the other prisoners to work out what was happening and started rushing out the cell door to freedom. Jobe and Neville, grinning like pups, ran with them but stopped beside Biggs and Charii, expectant looks on their faces. "Where to now, Mr Biggs?" they asked.

"Let's just get out of here first, shall we?" replied Charii, and pushed her way through the door, the others following her lead. Several stormtrooper guards lay on the ground, the escaping prisoners leaping over them with the occasional one planting a kick into the prone guards.

"Nice work, Charii," complimented Biggs, "How did you do it?"

Charii smiled quickly back at him, "Feminine charm. They're not dead, just stunned. Now lets GO!"

Biggs scooped up the last remaining blaster, the rest having been picked up by the other escapees, and rushed headlong after her, the two accountants fleeing after them. They were less than a minute from the cell block when the alarm claxons sounded.

Jobe spoke up, "We've got to get off this depot. Standard procedure is to stop all space traffic during any crisis, and they'll consider this a crisis when they realize all the prisoners are loose."

"We need a ship!" exclaimed Neville.

"Yes, of course, but how can we get one that quickly?" Biggs retorted.

Charii nudged Biggs, "I have the access codes for a small craft at docking port twelve. That's not far from here."

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you Charii?" Biggs exclaimed with a bemused grin.

Charii's response was cut off by the sound of blaster fire from behind them, several bolts zipping past them. Biggs grabbed the two accountants and shoved them against the wall, while Charii pushed herself up against the opposite wall. With a look, they both quickly turned about and unleashed a torrent of their own fire, filling the corridor with red and green flashes. The troopers at the other end ran for cover when they realized their foes were armed and dangerous.

"Run!" Biggs shouted. And they rushed off towards a nearby junction, still firing blindly behind themselves to keep the troopers off guard. Charii took the lead when they turned the first corner, Biggs keeping back as rear guard. For several minutes, they ran full speed down the maze of corridors within the depot, shooting warning shots at anyone who looked threateningly towards them.

Before long they slowed down, having lost their pursuers, breathing hard. A sign above their heads read, 'Docking Port 12'. They'd made it. Charii pointed out a light blue, birdlike craft off to one side and they made their way there.

A vaguely humanoid shaped service droid approached them as they reached the craft's main hatchway. Holding up an arm containing a display screen attached, it announced, "This craft has been impounded by the Imperial Navy. You may not enter this vessel." Streams of data scrolled down the display.

The group looked at the droid; Charii and Biggs raised their blasters and pointed them directly at the mechanoid. "I, er, could be wrong... let me, um, go check..." The droid then retreated, leaving behind a small oil stain where it had just been standing.

Charii quickly unlocked the hatch by use of a small transponder she had pulled from her vest top. The hatch clicked and cycled and the door split in three and irised smoothly open. The interior lights automatically came on as they entered the craft, allowing them to view its small, yet cosy interior.

"This is your ship, isn't it, Charii?" Biggs asked.

Charii nodded, "Yes, welcome aboard the _Lady Diver_. I came back here to reclaim her... by any means necessary. Those blasted Imperials stole her from me and I wasn't about to let them keep her. Now take a seat, this is going to be a bumpy ride." And she started the engines and took off in such a quick motion that even Biggs would have been pressed to match it.

The _Lady_ raced towards the exit of the Docking Port 12, stars visible through the energy field that held the atmosphere within the port. No other craft were exiting at the same time, but several automated laser cannons, mounted about the exit, instantly locked onto her.

"Stars, I was hoping they wouldn't lock on so quick!" exclaimed Charii, a trace of nervousness entering her voice for the first time.

Over the comm, they received a broadcast, "Unofficial craft, you are NOT cleared for take off. Return to your designated bay or be obliterated!" Charii gave Biggs a scared look.

"I'm sorry, Biggs. I thought I could have gotten us out of here. Now what are we going to do?" A tiny tear welled in the corner of her eye. Biggs reached across and placed his hand on hers.

"You did your best, Charii. No use getting yourself killed over this. Just land and I'll explain that we kidnapped you." Biggs said.

But Jobe and Neville had other plans. They both took up comlinks and waved Biggs and Charii to silence.

"Station control, this is AK-142 flight maintenance," Neville said in his most officious voice, "This is a scheduled departure, please check your 149A log for confirmation."

Jobe then joined in, "AK-142, we confirm your 149A log entry. Entry code 77T64-AWL noted and approved. Please proceed as normal."

They both sat back, awaiting the response from Station Control. Finally, it came, "We have not received that confirmation, which office do you - "

Jobe interrupted the control, "What revision console are you operating, Control? Haven't you updated your H45LV today? You should be running Epsilon 12A software. Confirm."

Another pause from Station control, "We, um, seem to have overlooked that update. But I cannot allow this flight until I have confirmation. Unofficial craft, please stand by."

Neville then joined in again, "Station Control, you will need to report to your duty commander for the required update. Then you will report directly to the station commander for an immediate debriefing for failing to follow correct procedure." He then paused a moment, allowing them time to consider their fate at the hands of an angry commander. "However, if you wish to restart the update that you must have filed away, you can have yourselves up to speed within the hour. And avoid any unnecessary 'complications'."

The group looked one to the other as the comlink went silent. But before long, they noticed the laser cannons swivel away from them as the announcement came over the comlink, "Thank you for the advice. The craft may exit." And they all breathed a sigh of relief.

The two accountants smiled broadly, "And you thought we were good for nothing. If anyone can blind an Imperial with paperwork, it's us!"

Biggs and Charii just laughed and the _Lady Diver_ drifted slowly and casually out the exit and into space. Charii manoeuvred them away from the space depot and applied a moderate amount of thrust, leaving the station behind them.

"Where to, Mr Biggs?" enquired Jobe.

Biggs looked at them all and took a moment to explain the situation involving Narec Harkin and his plans to bring down the Alliance. Charii had no love for the Empire as neither did the two ex-Imperial pen-pushers, so it didn't take much convincing to get them to agree to helping him find the rebellion.

"So are we going to your ship, the _Rand Ecliptic_?" Neville asked, "meet up with your rebel friend at Bestine?"

Biggs shook his head, "I'm a wanted man now, I can't possibly turn up at the _Ecliptic_ and say 'Here I am, let's go to Bestine!' They'd lock me up quicker than a sandstorm starts on Tatooine. And I can only imagine what Narec has told them about me now. They may very well shoot me on sight!"

"So where else can we go?" Jobe asked.

Biggs took a moment to think, remembering all the talks he'd had with his fellow conspirator. "If there's one place in the galaxy that knows of the rebellion, it has to be Alderaan." Charii nodded her head beside him but said nothing.

Neville looked at Jobe and said, "How many people are on Alderaan, Jobe?"

"Less than a billion at the last census," came the reply. Jobe had an amazing knack at remembering statistical data.

"Oh."

Biggs said in a low voice, almost to himself, "My friend Hobbie said that Senator Organa was sympathetic to the rebellion. I'll go see her myself if I have to..."

Charii looked at Biggs, awaiting his decision. Finally he spoke up, "I can't see an alternative. We HAVE to get in contact with the Alliance before Narec exposes them. Alderaan it is!" And so Charii tapped in the co-ordinates into her flight computer and the _Lady Diver_ rushed into hyperspace, the small band on a desperate race against time.

---------------------------------------------------


	3. Alderaan

_**Chapter 3**_

Dorric raced through the upper atmosphere of Alderaan in his tiny ship. Having retrieved the information he required, and some rumours that he really didn't want to believe, he was anxious to be back in his faithful ship and on his way to the base. The limited sensors of the orbiter detected the _Quiver's Arrow_ just where he'd left it and he signalled the ship of his return.

Obscured by distance, the Imperial scout _Fierce_ watched on as Dorric approached his ship. Captain Xander looked at the large display on his bridge, biding his time. It would only be a few minutes more before the smaller craft would reach the smuggler's ship and dock. Xander decided that would be the perfect time to intercept.

An urgent beeping sounded from the communications console, and the officer there turned to Xander and summoned him over quickly.

"It's an encrypted Imperial broadcast, Sir. Extremely urgent!" reported the man.

At a wave of Xander's hand, the officer switched the audio on. "_Stand clear the planet. Repeat, all Imperial ships, stand clear the planet_."

Xander, a cold feeling running up his spine, shouted urgently to Helm's control, "Do as they say! Do as they say! Sound red alert!"

Instinctively he grabbed the old sabre from his belt, fingering it nervously, his instincts tingling. As he ran his fingers over the sabre and the _Fierce_ started to rise from its already high orbit above Alderaan, he ordered sensor control to scan the system for any other objects or craft. The source of that broadcast must be nearby.

It wasn't long before they detected what they first thought was a small planetoid. About the size of a small moon; but it was no moon. Alderaan had no moons.

---------------------------------------------------

_Lady Diver_'s flight computer sounded its quiet, but insistent alert that they were about to leave hyperspace and arrive at Alderaan. Charii looked at Biggs and offered him the controls. "This is your party, 'Mr Biggs', you may as well take us where you want to go."

Biggs took over and rolled his eyes skyward, "I should never have let them call me that," he laughed. But as the ship dropped out of hyperspace, he became all business, flying the ship with such control and finesse that Charii, a good pilot in her own right, was amazed at just how much better he was.

The planet hung silently in the distance before them; a lovely blue/green world with little white clouds only partially obscuring the landmasses and oceans. The _Lady_ started to accelerate towards it, Biggs piloting her on a standard approach vector, not wanting to bring any unnecessary attention to themselves. It was going to be hard enough trying to contact the Alliance as it was. It would be next to impossible if he got himself locked up again for not following the proper re-entry procedures.

The ship's onboard computer started to beep yet again, this time more urgently. Charii flicked some switches on her console and stared in consternation at what she discovered.

"The computer has detected a large body approaching Alderaan," she said, perplexed. "Only I can't get a fix on it... strange, it's about the size of an asteroid, but it seems to be only slowly approaching. Blast, I still can't lock onto it." She then reached under her seat and pulled out a pair of macro binoculars. Consulting the computer display again, she then looked up through the cabin window using the macros. In less than a minute she exclaimed in triumph, "Yes! There it is." But her voice then took on a worried tone as she passed the macros to Biggs. "You better take a look. I can't believe what I'm seeing."

Taking the proffered macros, Biggs spared a moment to look out the cabin, the unsteady sight in the handheld viewing device almost surreal as it swayed back and forth. Biggs held himself steady to get a better look as Charii asked, "What is that thing, Biggs?" He finally locked onto it; a small grey sphere in the distance, but obviously much larger than it had any right to be... and clearly man-made. He could make out hundreds, maybe thousands of lights across its surface. But the most significant sight was a huge concave depression in the upper hemisphere of the object, with a ring of intense green pulses that started to grow brighter and brighter as he watched.

"I don't - " But he was cut off as the green pulses stretched into vivid bright lines, joining in an apex above the concave depression. The resultant single beam of energy they formed lanced out in an unerring path towards Alderaan.

Biggs dropped the macros as the sight became too bright. But he no longer needed the macros to see what was happening. The energy beam stabbed across the inky blackness, colliding with the peaceful planet, ripping straight through its atmosphere and tunnelling into the surface. Continents shook and oceans boiled as the largest man made energy weapon burrowed deeper and deeper into the planet. It took less than a few seconds for the beam to reach the planet's core, instantly releasing all the energy of the core as a violent, unstoppable explosion of godlike proportions.

The planet exploded into a million fragments; those fragments themselves disintegrating into billions of smaller, mountain sized splinters. The splinters cracked and tumbled as they all rushed out in a cloud of debris. The cataclysmic event caused ripples of energy to expand out into the universe as the force of the blast tore a small hole in the fabric of space itself. Those that were keenly attuned to the Force felt the rip as a cry from the universe itself, weeping at the loss of so many of its children.

Those onboard the _Lady Diver _looked on in horror. But the horror was quickly replaced by fear as the debris from the planet's destruction came racing towards them. Biggs reacted swiftly, overriding the now obsolete re-entry flight path and applied full thrusters – towards the planet's debris!

"My stars, Biggs! What are you doing?" cried Charii. The two accountants in the rear of the craft remained silent in the wake of the massive destruction they had witnessed.

But Biggs had no time to reply as he sped them on what looked to be a collision course with some of the larger approaching chunks of Alderaan's remains. Closer and closer they came until finally he whipped the nose of the craft up and around, pulling a tight arc directly in front of one of the larger pieces.

His face a mask of concentration, he now had the _Lady_ tearing away from the mushrooming debris, the large chunk behind them, protecting them from any smaller, faster rocks and mountains that may fly past.

As their protective mountain sized chunk of Alderaan took blow after blow from other bits of debris, its course changed continually, and so Biggs had to continually match the _Lady_'s course to stay within the protective umbrella. This continued for quite some time until finally, it seemed the immediate danger had passed.

Biggs accelerated the ship away, sweat dripping from his brow and a sickening feeling in his stomach.

---------------------------------------------------

Captain Xander and the _Fierce_'s crew looked on as Alderaan became an expanding ball of rubble. Safely distant from the destruction, they had looked on in horror and fascination; some with glee.

_Impressive_, thought Xander, _quite impressive. If that doesn't scare those rebels into submission, I don't know what will_.

"Sir?" one of his officers said, "We are receiving another transmission. But this one is specific to us, Captain. To you in fact. It's from Grand Moff Tarkin onboard the 'Death Star', sir."

Xander hesitated a moment at the mention of that name. Tarkin, his old mentor. The man who'd given him this very commission on the _Fierce_, not to mention the trinket he wore on his belt. Tarkin had taken him under his wing in his early days within the Empire. Guided him, instructed him, shaped him into the man he was today. When Tarkin had given Xander the sabre, he had said it had belonged to one of Xander's long dead ancestors. "I want you to take this weapon and keep it with you at all times. Use it to focus your mind when things are unclear. I see much potential in you, Xander. Don't disappoint me. Ever." Xander could still see that cold, evil look in Tarkin's eyes. He had never asked Tarkin who his ancestor was. From the time he'd spent with Tarkin, he'd discovered that if Tarkin wanted to tell you something, he would. If not, don't ask.

Xander motioned his crewman to relay the message. "It says, 'New orders: Proceed immediately to Dantooine. Suspected rebel base. Do not engage. Report findings immediately.'"

Xander smiled and spoke, "Reply with our acknowledgement and add the following: Grand Moff Tarkin, congratulations on a spectacular achievement. Your 'Death Star' is a welcome surprise. My compliments. Xander.'"

Spinning on his heel, he ordered the _Fierce_ to leave the system and head directly to Dantooine.

---------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the crew of the _Lady Diver_ sat in silent shock as they contemplated what they had witnessed. Such a horrible, despicable act of violence and unnecessary power. Just how insane was the Empire becoming? To do such a thing to an entire world? So many millions killed!

But amazingly, as they sat there wondering what to do next, the _Lady_ started picking up a faint distress signal from within the outer limits of the debris field. The signal was weak and distorted, but nonetheless clear in its intent; someone was in trouble.

Biggs quickly commanded, "We're going after them." And turned the ship about to track down the source of the transmission. No-one argued the point. After such death, saving just one life could mean so much.

Piloting through the outer quadrants of the debris field proved easier than Biggs had hoped, due to the dispersal of the matter at this distance from the centre of the destruction. The signal grew steadily in strength as less and less of Alderaan's remains blocked the transmission. Eventually, Charii managed to pinpoint the tiny disabled craft, spinning helplessly through the cloud of detritus.

Biggs flew the _Lady Diver_ in close, matching velocity and spin with their target in another dazzling display of understated brilliance and Charii quickly used the grappling arms to lock the ship to their hull. The _Lady_ incorporated the universal docking hatch and the two craft's hatches melded together, allowing Jobe and Neville to gain access to the smaller craft.

Inside they found the one bloody, yet breathing occupant; an old man in an tattered flight suit, unshaven and barely conscious. They dragged him back into the _Lady_ and released the craft, letting it spin back into the debris field.

"Th-thank you, thank you," said the man and instantly went into a coughing fit.

When he had recovered enough, Biggs asked him, "Who are you? Where's your ship? Are there any others?"

But the man shook his head, "No, my ship was destroyed. Stars, it was... horrible. Those poor kids. And the whole _planet_!" Shaking himself, he continued, "My name's Dorric. Captain of the _Quiver's Arrow_. Or former captain, now..." More coughing continued.

Charii mopped his brow and asked, "How did you survive the explosion?"

Dorric looked up at her and smiled roughly, "Gorgeous, I may be old, but I can still outfly anything the Empire can throw against me..."

"Damn the Empire," Biggs exclaimed. Dorric looked across at him and nodded.

"Yes, couldn't have said it - better – myself," Dorric then collapsed into another fit, blood dribbling from his nose.

Charii turned to Biggs, "We have to get him to a medical station or hospital ship." But Dorric held up a hand and looked at all four of the _Lady_'s crew members. Sizing them up with his keen eyes, he made a decision. He'd always been good at judging people. That was why he was so good as a recruiter for the Alliance.

"You have to take me to Dantooine. Warn them of the terrible weapon the Empire has created. Tell them the rumours were true!" He spasmed again as the coughing attack took hold. A much fiercer one this time.

"Dantooine? Is that where the rebel base is?" asked Biggs.

But Dorric could not reply, as the coughing got so bad he was forced to lay back down. As they waited for him to recover, they realized that he may not live much longer. The blood he was spitting out was thick and very unhealthy looking. Eventually the coughing stopped and Dorric lay unconscious on the floor of the ship. Not dead, but not far from it.

Biggs looked to Charii, Jobe and Neville. They looked back, awaiting his decision. He stood up and walked to the flight controls and entered in their new destination: Dantooine.

---------------------------------------------------

The _Fierce_ orbited above Dantooine, keeping close to one of the planet's natural satellites in an attempt to hide their whereabouts from any rebel sensors. During their brief time there, the _Fierce_ had detected no unusual flight activity and had eventually sent down a scouting party to search several potential base locations. The party had since returned, having found just one location that was once clearly a military base, but long since vacated by any rebel forces.

Xander had then messaged the _Death Star_, "Inform Grand Moff Tarkin that we have discovered the remains of a rebel base, but that it has been abandoned for some time." He had then ordered the _Fierce_ to maintain its stealthy location, trusting his instinct that the old base still had a part to play in coming events.

His crew, now in awe of their commander's uncanny abilities, had complied unquestioningly.

Unsure of how long it would take for something to happen, the captain had retired to his quarters for a long overdue break. He sat at his desk, the sabre in his hands, rolling it back and forth in his fingers. In the time he'd had it, he had only ever activated it once or twice. The laser light blade of the sabre would cast a harsh blue light; the power was intense, the light brilliant, and yet he was afraid of it. He had no skill in handling the weapon but still he felt a connection with it.

He tried not to wonder which of his ancestors had owned the weapon before him. Tarkin knew but had never told. Was it important that he didn't know? Could it explain his insights? Xander just didn't know.

He shook himself, focussing his mind as he purged the doubts and worries from his mind. He was an Imperial. Obey the chain of command. Never question your superior. Comply. Think only when asked to think. And ultimately, serve the Emperor.

---------------------------------------------------

Xander woke with a start when his second in command knocked briefly at his door. He hadn't realized he was asleep nor how long he had been resting. But Xander had the knack of becoming fully awake in seconds, "Yes? What is it?" he commanded.

The officer entered Xander's cabin and saluted quickly, "Sir, our sensors have detected a ship entering the system. It appears to be scanning the planet. It is not an Imperial craft and is transmitting some sort of message at the planet."

Xander looked at him, "Have you intercepted the message?"

"No, sir. It is a narrow beam transmission. We were lucky to detect it at all."

Captain Xander stood up, "Very well. Prepare our remaining fighters. I shall meet you on the bridge shortly." The officer saluted and retreated from the room. The feeling took Xander again; the feeling of expectation.

---------------------------------------------------

"It's no use, Biggs," Charii said, "I'm not getting any response to my hails. Has Dorric woken up yet?"

Biggs shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid not." He sat back beside Charii at the flight deck. "I think we're just going to have to land and hope that if there _is_ a base here, they don't shoot us out of hand."

Charii then took the _Lady Diver_ into a gentle dive towards the planet of Dantooine. Her destination; the only high technology structure they could detect. But as they had discovered in their scans, it had no discernable energy emissions whatsoever.

The ship entered the atmosphere and shook only partially as the winds grew thicker and the craft decelerated to a subsonic speed several hundred feet above ground level. Charii flew the craft in a wide arc around the perimeter of the structures, but could see and detect no sign of organization. Biggs indicated a clearing not far from the outermost of the structures and Charii sat the _Lady_ down, its landing feet extending like claws, the nose touching the ground like a huge beak.

As Charii powered down the engines, Dorric groaned from the rear of the craft. Biggs and she quickly finished the flight shutdown operation and went as quickly as they could to his side. The old smuggler's eyes were barely open, his breathing erratic.

Biggs told him, "We're at Dantooine, Dorric. Is this the rebel base? We can't see anyone or anything. I think they've all gone" Dorric tried to say something but it came out only as a whisper.

Biggs leaned closer to him, listening. Dorric managed to say, "Base abandoned. Must find... ships. Use the... activator." And then relapsed into a coma-like state.

Activator? What activator, thought Biggs, and told the others. "Mr Biggs?" Neville spoke up. "We found this in his hand when we were bandaging him. Could this be the activator?" And passed over a small, palm sized device.

Biggs looked it over, not sure what it was. But it was Charii who recognized it. "That's the activator. It's actually a tracking device as well. If I'm right, it should lead us to whatever it is Dorric came for. With any luck."

Biggs gave her a sideways look, "How did you know that?"

She gave him her smile again, "I've had an 'interesting' life. I'll be glad to discuss it over dinner with you sometime." Paused, then "After this is all over," she added on reflection.

"I'd love to," Biggs responded.

---------------------------------------------------

Biggs, Charii and Jobe exited the _Lady Diver_, leaving Dorric in the hands of Neville who volunteered to stay behind. Biggs switched on the activator device. It lit up a small, simple screen, indicating the direction they needed to travel. Naturally it was pointing straight at the old fabricated structures. They marched off in single file, dutifully following the course laid out for them

Not five minutes into their trek, they heard a high pitched keening sound coming from above them, increasing in volume rapidly. Biggs recognized the sound immediately and pushed the other two quickly to the ground as two TIE fighters raced overhead, their laser cannons blazing aware. Brilliant green flashes tore through the sky, but none seemed to land near the party. The shots were aimed elsewhere.

"The ship!" cried out Biggs.

The scream of the starfighters was momentarily drowned out by a louder sound; that of a large explosion. A rush of hot air followed as the blast erupted into the scrubland they'd been walking through. Scrambling to their feet, they ran into the heat as it quickly dissipated, heading back along their path as quick as they could.

But they were too late. There before them was a charred black ruin of a ship. _Lady Diver_ was totally destroyed, unrecognisable as a starship any longer. But more disturbing was the thought of Neville and Dorric, both killed instantly in the destruction of the _Lady Diver_.

Jobe started to run towards the craft, but the heat of the still burning debris was too much for him and he was forced to sink to his knees, pounding at the soil in consternation. "Neville..." he cried. Biggs and Charii stood with him, watching the ship burn and collapse in on itself. Neville and Dorric gone. And Charii's ship.

The two TIE fighters never returned, they just flew straight up into the sky, disappearing into the distance.

---------------------------------------------------

Onboard the _Fierce_, Captain Xander returned to the bridge. Summoning his second in command, he ordered an update on the fighters sent after the unknown vessel. The man stood tall as he reported, "Sir, I'm pleased to say we eliminated the vessel on the ground. It was totally destroyed."

Xander looked at him coldly, his anger rising rapidly, "What do you mean you destroyed it!? Did I ask you to destroy it? Did I!?" He ripped the light sabre from his belt, thrusting into the man's chest. "If I'd wanted them killed, I'd have said, 'kill them'. You complete fool!"

And he activated the sabre.

The laser blade erupted into the man's body, which offered no resistance. It protruded from his back, the uniform he wore singeing as the heat from the sabre ignited the fabric. Before the officer died and collapsed to the ground, he look down at the hole in his chest, a look of horror on his face. Xander deactivated his weapon and stood back. The man lay at his feet, the burnt flesh filling the bridge with a sickly cooked meat smell.

"Someone clean that mess up. And send a squad of troopers down to the planet. I want any survivors captured. Alive this time, if you don't mind!" Incompetent idiots!

---------------------------------------------------

Jobe followed Biggs and Charii back into the scrubland. His best friend was dead. They'd known each other for years, always helping each other out, spending their off duty time together discussing plans for the future. Now he was gone. Jobe just couldn't believe it. He stopped in his tracks, overcome with grief.

Charii dropped back to come beside Jobe. Putting her arm about him she tried to console him, "Neville was a good man, Jobe. I only barely knew him, but he seemed so genuine... so sincere. I'll miss him too." Jobe turned and hugged her, crying quietly onto her shoulder. She stroked his hair, and looked up sadly at Biggs.

He came closer and placed his hand on Jobe's arm, not saying a word. The three of them stood there a moment, grieving for their loss until Jobe finally shrugged them off gently, wiping the tears from his eyes. "We have to make this worthwhile," he said determinedly. "Come on, let's track down Dorric's target. Let's make Neville proud." And he walked off, taking the device from Biggs' hand, leading them onwards.

Biggs and Charii followed him, their hands slipping into each others without thinking as they walked side by side.

Jobe walked briskly ahead, following the lead of the handheld tracking unit. With the others following close behind, he took them to a partially collapsed building in the centre of the old base. The device beeped more insistently as they approached its target. As Jobe waved the tracker about, trying to pinpoint the source, Biggs lifted up an old panel to discover a holo projector buried below.

As they dusted off the projector, it started to power up; the tracking device going silent as it did so. A brief flicker of light appeared before them as they stood back. In the dusty, dark interior of the old building, the projection of a beautiful woman, shafts of light shining through her almost angelically, appeared and spoke to them.

"_Commander Dorric, I must make this brief as we are rushed to move to our new base. As you know, we are desperate for ships and capable pilots to man them. We cannot risk losing any in this struggle against the Empire. Hidden in the base are several craft vital to our efforts that we must have delivered safely to our new location, which for security's sake, you will have only been told just prior to your arrival. With the new recruits that you have hopefully brought with you, these few remaining craft could make all the difference. Thank you, Commander. I hope your journey is swift and safe."_

The holo ended, fading out. Jobe squealed and threw the tracking device to the floor, "It burnt me!" he exclaimed. They watched as the small device melted on the ground. Moments later, the holo projector also self destructed, leaving them in darkness.

In the darkness, Jobe asked, "Who was that? She was beautiful."

Biggs pondered a moment before replying, "I'm not sure, but I think it may have been Princess Leia, the Senator I was telling you about. I've never seen her before, but she was reputed to be exquisite."

Charii kicked at the dirt, "I hate to interrupt you boys, but the 'Princess' said they had some ships hidden here. Best we started looking for them."

"Charri, I didn't mean - " But Biggs was cut short by a deep rumbling sound from below their feet. The old building started to collapse; the very ground they stood on started to open up. It soon became clear that it was a huge hatchway of some sort, opening to reveal a large chamber below.

"It's the hangar!" shouted Jobe. "And there are the ships!"

He was right, with the sun now able to shine in as the old building fell away, they looked down upon five small fighter craft.

The group quickly discovered an access ladder off to one side. They ventured down, the air in the hangar cold and still after being undisturbed for so long. Charii whistled in appreciation, "These are nice ships. No wonder the Alliance didn't want to lose them. But it's a pity we can only save two of them."

From behind her, Jobe chirped up, "I can fly one! I have nine hours flying time logged," he boasted.

Biggs looked at him, a fond smile on his lips, "What did you fly?"

"A simulator," Jobe replied weakly. But before Biggs could protest, he quickly added, "It was set on its second highest setting! And I only crashed four times!" He looked at Biggs expectantly.

"Ok, hot shot, you've got yourself a ship," Biggs acquiesced. But Charii protested, pulling Biggs aside as Jobe whooped for joy and ran to a Y-Wing he'd been eyeing.

"You can't let him take a ship! He'll be killed in the first battle!"

"Charii, the Alliance needs all the ships they can get... and all the pilots, too. We have to take as many as we can, regardless of the risk to ourselves. I know he's unseasoned, but I have a friend back on Tatooine who was just as untried as Jobe, and he's now a good a pilot as I've ever seen." Biggs held her hand, silently staring at her, his eyes searching hers for understanding.

She looked down, "I know you're right, Biggs. But with Neville gone..."

Biggs took her shoulders in his hands as she looked back up into his eyes. They shared a moment, each with their own thoughts, until Biggs finally said, "He'll be ok. I'll look after him." And he walked over to Jobe, leaving Charii behind, watching him. _What about me?_, she thought to herself.

A tiny tear welled up from the corner of her eye, but she quickly brushed it aside as she looked about the ships, deciding which one she should take.

---------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the bridge crew of the _Fierce_, fearful of failing their captain, diligently went about their duties, checking and rechecking all findings. The crewman manning the sensor station summoned his superior when he noticed some unusual energy readings from the planet's surface. The captain was then informed.

Xander enquired, "Where are our ground forces?" And was informed they were searching the area immediately around the remains of the destroyed ship.

"Belay that, send them to the source of the energy."

---------------------------------------------------


	4. End Game

_**Chapter 4**_

The three comrades had prep'd their respective craft and were powering them up. Jobe had unearthed several flight suits and they had quickly changed into them, helmets tucked under their arms.

Biggs gathered his two new friends close to him, giving Jobe and Charii some pointers about the craft they were flying before they took off. Even though Charii was an experienced pilot, she was impressed by Biggs's quick study of the spacecraft and their control systems. He was a natural.

When he had finished, she asked, "We still don't know where the new rebel base is. Where are we heading?"

Biggs smiled, patting the S-foil of his X-wing affectionately. "With the help of my new friend here, I think an _old_ friend might be persuaded to help us. But we have to hurry." Looking up suddenly, he spotted the silhouetted figures of two stormtroopers in the hangar's exit above them. Pulling out his blaster, he shot at them, his blasts careening into the darkening sky behind them.

Charii quickly joined him and they soon had downed the two troopers.

"It's time to go!" he shouted.

Jobe was already in his cockpit, the cover closing above him. But Charii hesitated before climbing into her own ship. "Biggs, in case we don't make it..." And she kissed him.

Biggs' heart skipped a beat, his head in a turmoil. But Charii smiled and scampered up her entry ladder, leaving him behind with a smile on his face. He soon ran around to his own ladder and leapt up several rungs.

The three ships took off, shooting out the hangar exit into the twilight sky. More stormtroopers had now arrived, but their blasts had no effect on the craft as they rushed off into the night.

---------------------------------------------------

Xander stood watching the screen as the tiny blips came up from the planet. It could only be the rebel ships as the only craft he had on the surface was the shuttle he'd sent with the ground squad. He gripped his sabre tightly as he realized the troopers had failed to reach the survivors in time. He stalked back to his captain's chair and ordered the _Fierce_ to intercept them.

The _Fierce_'s engines flared as the scout ship accelerated towards the incoming rebels. "And send those last two TIE fighters after them as well," he commanded. "This time they are ordered to annihilate them!"

The command was sent to the TIEs who were barely halfway back to the _Fierce_. They instantly reversed course and sped towards the three rebel ships.

Biggs, Charii and Jobe had just left the atmosphere of Dantooine when they spotted the TIEs coming straight for them. They altered their course slightly to allow more time before the TIEs reached them. But it wasn't enough for them to be able to jump into hyperspace safely, and the TIEs were soon on them.

Biggs ordered, "You two make sure your deflector shields are up. Charii, I want you to stick with Jobe. Keep on your current heading. I'll see what I can do with these fighters." They acknowledged and he peeled off from their formation, hoping to attract the attention of the two TIEs.

It worked briefly as both TIEs took after him, but one quickly returned to pursuing the others as Biggs lead the first one away. The first TIE had come in fast and was creeping up on Biggs. It started sending salvo after salvo at his X-wing, but he managed to avoid any direct hits by constantly ducking and diving the ship.

Biggs lead the TIE for a few moments more before wrenching hard on his controls and reversing his thrust at full power. The TIE, unprepared for such a manoeuvre, suddenly found itself in front of Biggs' X-wing, four laser cannons shooting into its engine. The TIE exploded into a ball of superheated gases and tiny particles of metal.

"Got him!" reported Biggs, "I'm on my way to you. What's your status?"

Jobe replied fearfully, "He's coming right behind me! Almost in range! I can't seem to shake him! Mr Biggs, what do I do?"

Biggs watched the fight from a distance, his engines up to maximum sublight speed in an attempt to help his friend. But it was clear he'd never make it in time. "Charii, are you there? Can you intercept?" Then suddenly he spotted her ship, the X-wing coming in from a high angle, straight at the TIE fighter. She let loose a torrent of laser fire and the TIE disintegrated before it had a chance to shoot at Jobe.

"Nice trick, Charii. Good shooting," congratulated Biggs as he finally swept back into formation with the other two.

"Yes, thanks Charii," agreed Jobe. "You had me worried there for a moment."

_That was for the Lady Diver_, she thought to herself, smiling tightly as bits of the TIE's debris flared against her shields.

Charii's onboard computer then alerted her and the others of another ship coming at them. "It looks like an Imperial scout ship," she said. "Must be where our friends came from."

The _Fierce_ was soon close enough to open fire. It had several medium power turbo lasers and wasted no time, firing as soon as it was within range of the rebel fighters. One blast managed to score a hit on Jobe's Y-wing, causing the craft to start tumbling wildly out of control. The accountant inside tried desperately to compensate.

"Jobe!" cried Charii as yet another blast glanced off his ship while she looked on helplessly.

The _Fierce_ concentrated its fire on the spinning Y-wing, eager to pick off the weakest foe first. As they got closer and closer, the effect of their hits increased. A few more and they'd have one less rebel to worry about.

But Biggs wasn't about to let that happen. "Charii, follow me. We have to attack them," he said calmly, belying the worry and sickness he felt.

"Where - are - you - going?" Jobe cried as he span helplessly, fighting with his controls. His deflector shields were still up and functioning, but weakening alarmingly as the shots got stronger and stronger.

"To take out that ship," Biggs said. Charii and he banked sharply and accelerated at the _Fierce_.

Captain Xander watched as the two X-wing's started coming straight at them. _Blast_, he thought, _just when we had one floundering_. "Concentrate your fire on those two fighters. We'll finish the other off shortly," he smirked, adding, "It's so nice of them to come within range like that."

The two X-wings were no easy target, however. The two pilots easily avoided the _Fierce_'s fire coming in closer and closer to the scout ship. But neither was firing, they just kept coming closer and closer.

Xander felt a tingling down his spine as his instinct told him something was about to happen; something bad.

Biggs and Charii swept in towards the _Fierce_. As they drew close, Biggs fired his proton torpedoes into the side of the scout ship. Moments later, Charii did the same, scoring hits alongside Biggs'. The powerful weapons exploded brilliantly, sending the _Fierce_ sideways. A vivid blue flash coursed across the _Fierce_, the shock wave actually rippling the hull down one side. Many of the ship's plates were ripped up; hatchways popped out of their hinges and several observation windows shattered.

The ship buckled under the impact of the blast. Alarm claxons sounded immediately, but were lost in the deafening sounds of multiple explosions throughout the ship. The crew tumbled inside, tossed about like rag dolls, many killed as they collided with colleagues and control panels alike. Many parts of the ship lost their gravity generators, leaving crew members stranded in mid air, bleeding and choking on their own blood. In at least four separate locations, the _Fierce _was breached, losing much of its atmosphere to space. Some crew members were blown out of the ship by the escaping air, flailing wildly for a moment before their bodies puffed out and split apart.

And yet the bridge remained intact. Captain Xander regained his feet and his composure, assessing the ship's status while his remaining crew attempted to control the badly damaged ship. He struggled back to his chair, throwing aside a small lighting panel that had landed there. He sat as the crew appraised him of the damage. To his surprised, they informed him that weapons and engine control systems were still online. He silently thanked Imperial engineering.

"Take us about!" he ordered loudly.

Biggs and Charii had circled about the stricken vessel, hoping they had damaged it sufficiently to stop it from pursuing them. But as the _Fierce_ slowly began to turn towards them, they soon realized it was far from dead. The Imperial ship's turbo lasers started to fire at them once more and they were forced to manoeuvre away.

Biggs communicated to Charii, "Do you have any more proton torpedoes? I'm out!"

She replied, "No, Biggs. I think the ships had just one salvo each."

"We need to hit that ship again." He paused a moment, thinking, then continued, "Jobe? I need you to do something."

"Yes, Mr Biggs. I'm coming. I have those torpedoes you were after." His voice was determined, though strained.

Biggs nodded to himself, pleased with the young accountant's attitude. "We'll distract the ship; you come at it from the rear. I suspect they're running almost blind after that hit. You should be ok."

"Aye sir," he replied. _This is for you, Neville_. He swung the Y-wing in a tight curve, adjusting his trajectory until all he could see was the _Fierce_'s engine exhaust. He then applied full throttle and kept the ship on a simple straight line course at his target.

Charii took the lead as she and Biggs feinted again and again, keeping the _Fierce _guessing as to where they were heading. The turbo laser blasts seemed to be getting more accurate as they both took glancing blows from the high powered discharges.

_Come on, Jobe_ she thought as she wondered how long she could keep this up. Barrel rolling her X-wing, she had to quickly change tactics as a blast came perilously close to her cockpit window. Biggs' ship then did a slow turn, deliberately offering an easy target to the _Fierce_, but he quickly made small alterations to his path so that the turbos never quite managed to score a hit.

"Thanks, Biggs," she said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Anytime, Charii," then to Jobe, "How close are you, Jobe?"

The former Imperial accountant still sounded strained on the comlink, "Almost there. Stand by." And then in a louder voice, "There they go!"

Jobe's ship went charging past the _Fierce_, the two proton torpedoes launched dangerously late. But each torpedo found its target. More brilliant blue explosions followed, ripping the ship almost in two. One of the _Fierce_'s engines erupted and purged itself, emitting vast quantities of deadly energy throughout the ship.

A minor chain reaction followed; the ship billowed smoke, plasma and liquid metal that all quickly erupted or ignited in the vacuum of space. It was a spectacular yet eerie sight.

The three fighters once again circled the _Fierce_. It was obviously crippled beyond repair this time. In fact, it was just a matter of time before it totally disintegrated or exploded from the release of some much energy stored within.

Biggs signalled the others, "We can't wait any longer. They're finished." Making sure they all had the same jump co-ordinates, he led them away from the burning _Fierce_ and jumped into hyperspace.

The stricken, broken _Fierce_ slowly started drifting towards Dantooine as the planet's gravity took hold.

---------------------------------------------------

Xander lay pinned under a huge support strut that had been torn from the wall of the bridge and smashed across him and the captain's chair he sat in. His body was broken and battered; one eye was a ruin and he couldn't feel anything below his waist.

No one else seemed to be alive on the bridge. He idly wondered if he was the only survivor left aboard. How fitting, the captain going down with his ship. He laughed at himself, but the movement caused a shot of pain to stab at him, and he almost blacked out.

It was then that he realized he still had his light sabre in his hand. Amazing, even after being tossed about and smashed and crushed that he hadn't lost it. Its cylindrical form, simple and elegant, rolled between his fingers as he'd done countless times over the years since Tarkin had first given it to him.

He lay there for what seemed an eternity. He had no concept of time. But he never heard another man made sound and felt sure that he was indeed the only survivor of the _Fierce_. _If you could call this surviving_, he laughed while his thoughts turned darker. His hand gripped the sabre more tightly.

Lifting the ancient weapon slowly and agonizingly, he placed the end against his temple. His body protested at the effort and his hand shook as he waited for the courage to flip the switch and end his life. He felt cold, and yet he sweated profusely, the sweat entering his eyes and making him blink. Something caught his eye; a light on the communication console.

In all the destruction, something still worked. And he was sure that the light had not been blinking before! Dismissing his suicidal thoughts, he turned the sabre aside and ignited the blade. Slowly and carefully he used the old weapon as a cutting tool and sliced through the strut that held him pinned. The heat was intense as the metal compound melted and spat fiery globs across him, but her persevered. Once that was done, he pushed the pieces off his chest and made an attempt to get up, but quickly found his legs refused to obey.

With a new found inner strength, Xander dragged himself across the floor to the comm station. Reaching up, he managed to get hold of a secondary comlink and switched it on.

"... _alive? Is anyone there? Repeat, this is Corporal TK-1091 on board the Imperial shuttle _Dagger_. _Fierce_, do you read me? Is any one alive?"_

Captain Xander breathed a silent sigh of relief before ordering the shuttle to dock and pick him up. The corporal was obviously not used to dealing directly with the captain and told Xander, "After the rebels took off and we received no further communications from the _Fierce_, we decided to fly the _Dagger_ into orbit and see what was happening."

He paused as he thought something through, "That was my decision. The sergeant was killed down there when we tried to prevent them taking off, and I wasn't sure what to do. But we saw those fighters attack the _Fierce_ and run away. Cowards!"

Xander, listening absently, interrupted the trooper. "Did you happen to calculate their destination?"

The corporal replied, "Yes, sir! I wasn't sure if I was meant to, but it seemed like I should."

Xander smiled to himself and responded to the corporal, "Excellent, _Sergeant_ TK-1091. Excellent."

---------------------------------------------------

Biggs had Charii and Jobe follow him closely as they approached the merchant ship in the distance. She was a large ship, but had little in the way of weapons or defences. Nonetheless, Biggs wasn't about to take any chances with this encounter. Too much rested on it being successful.

The three fighters came at the ship from behind, just as Jobe had with the _Fierce_. But they weren't about to attack. Not yet; not unless they had to. But the ship was not incapacitated as the _Fierce_ had been and soon detected the rebels approaching. The few laser cannons able to target the fighters did so, but none fired immediately. Instead, the ship broadcast a warning.

"_Starfighters, this is Rand Ecliptic. We have you locked in our sights. Cease your approach and identify yourselves_."

Biggs grinned to himself. He'd found them! And not a moment too soon. The _Rand Ecliptic_ had just entered the Bestine system and was on an approach vector to the shipyards. If he'd arrived any later, the _Rand Ecliptic_ would have been too close to approach. As it was, he'd timed it perfectly. No other craft were within range, but if the _Ecliptic_ signalled Bestine, they could have company very soon. It was tight, but it was the best he could hope for.

Biggs steered his craft slightly further to the starboard side of the _Ecliptic_ as Charii did the same to the port side, while Jobe went down lower. Each ship stayed rear of the _Ecliptic_, maintaining a triangle shaped formation with a clear view of the merchant ship's engines in their sights.

Biggs then announced, "_Rand Ecliptic_, this is Biggs Darklighter. You are out gunned and out manoeuvred. We have our proton torpedoes locked on your engines and will fire if you do not comply. Surrender your vessel immediately."

A moment later a different voice responded to the rebels, "This is Captain Heliesk of the _Ecliptic_. Darklighter? Aren't you one of my new officers? What do you think you're playing at?"

"Captain Heliesk," Biggs replied, "This is no game. Please surrender your vessel or be destroyed. This is your last warning."

Heliesk came back at Biggs, "Darklighter, this is ludicrous. You know we will not surrender. The Empire will eventually put down this rebellion and you will be executed for treason, if not killed in battle. However, if you power down your weapons and surrender to me, I will do my best to protect you. You were one of my most promising new officers, the Empire would be foolish to waste you."

Biggs cursed under his breath. Before he could reply, he received a ship-to-ship communication from Charii. "Biggs, I don't think he's buying your bluff. Can he tell we have no torpedoes left? I think we should leave now before another Imperial ship arrives!" She sounded scared and he couldn't blame her.

"I'm not sure they can tell our ordinance or not. But I have one last option to try before we give up. Our last hope for contacting the Alliance in time is onboard that ship." Biggs switched back to the _Ecliptic_. "Captain, give me one minute to explain my actions. I know you are a reasonable man and what I'm about to tell you will hopefully persuade you to surrender."

Heliesk replied momentarily, "I doubt that, Darklighter. But you have one minute before this communication ceases and I stop being 'reasonable'."

Biggs took a breath and told Captain Heliesk of the destruction of Alderaan. He described the space station that fired on the planet and the devastating power it wielded.

"Alderaan was a peaceful planet, Captain. Millions of innocent people died at the whim of the Emperor. You can't tell me you support that kind of murder?" Biggs pleaded.

"Stand by," Heliesk said. A minute later his shaky voice sounded across the comm signal, "I've just checked our flight log. We were scheduled to fly to Alderaan in the coming weeks. But now that log has changed. I can find no references to Alderaan for us, or any other vessel I have access to. Surely no one could do..." His voice faded.

Biggs waited for him to continue, but when the Captain did not speak for quite a while, Biggs enquired, "Do you now surrender, Captain? Will you join us in fighting this tyranny?"

Heliesk spoke, seemingly ignoring Biggs' question, his voice soft and distant "I had family on Alderaan, did you know that, Darklighter?"

"No sir, I did not. I'm sorry," he replied weakly.

Then Heliesk said in a stronger voice, "This is Captain Heliesk of the _Rand Ecliptic_. I hereby surrender this vessel to you. However, I cannot say the same for my crew. Although many are loyal to me and will join this new cause, others are staunch Imperialists and will never surrender."

Jobe spoke up for the first time in a while, "The guns have removed their lock on us, Mr Biggs! You did it!"

"Captain, I accept your surrender. And I thank you. But time is of the essence and I must ask you to connect me with Derek Klivian, my Executive Officer."

"Yes... sir," Heliesk said awkwardly. But less than a few minutes later, Biggs was greeted by his friend's voice.

"Biggs! You scoundrel, how did you do it?" came the voice of 'Hobbie' Klivian, "The Captain is going through the ship finding supporters as we speak. I don't believe it!"

Biggs almost laughed at the unusually chirpy voice of his friend, but he soon took the sweetness out of the reunion when he told Hobbie of the destruction of Alderaan.

"Damn, Biggs. When Harkin returned without you from Tatooine, I thought you were surely lost. But there you are, having your own adventure in the stars, trying to save the galaxy! But to see Alderaan destroyed like that... Stars!"

Narec Harkin! Biggs had almost forgotten about him. He had to interrupt his friend, "Hobbie, Narec set me up. He can't be trusted. You have to find him before he does something to ruin this!"

Hobbie replied, "Will do, Biggs," and broke the link to command a search for Harkin. "I thought it strange when he told me you were arrested at Dalrath 159. I couldn't believe it. And then he tried to be 'nice' to me and started asking about my feelings towards the Alliance and how he'd like to 'take sides' with them. It was just too much of a change in character. So I didn't recruit him."

"Thank the stars," Biggs said.

Biggs filled Hobbie in on the events leading up to the present. The escape from custody at Dalrath 159; their rescuing of Jand Dorric at Alderaan; the message from Princess Leia and subsequent discovery of the ships at Dantooine; and the battle against the _Fierce_.

He finished the story just as Captain Heliesk returned to the bridge of the _Rand Ecliptic_. The Captain then reported to Biggs that he had rounded up all the dedicated Imperials and put them into a small transport craft that they'd leave behind.

"I'm having its communications and drive systems disabled. We'll let them leave just as we depart this system. With only their manoeuvring thrusters to power them, it should take several days for them to reach Bestine."

"Good work, Captain," Biggs commended. "Is Narec Harkin among them?"

The captain thought a moment, "No, I don't remember seeing him." The line went silent before he continued, "Klivian says they have been unable to locate him. Search parties are now looking."

_Blast it_, thought Biggs. With Narec loose aboard the ship, anything could happen.

---------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, aboard the _Rand Ecliptic_, the man everyone wanted to find, but no one could locate, stayed hidden behind a maintenance panel at the rear of the vessel. Narec Harkin tried to stay perfectly still as several search parties went down the corridor he was hidden in. Fortunately for him, none had thought to check the seldom opened panels, but it was only a matter of time before they did.

As he waited for the footsteps of the latest party to recede, he cursed his luck at the turn in events. Even though he'd been unsuccessful at infiltrating the traitors on the _Ecliptic_, he'd planned on following them when they jumped ship anyway. That way, he'd still be able to find the rebel base and eventually betray their location to the Empire. But that blasted Darklighter had escaped! And his plans were in ruins.

And now the Captain was on their side as well, going through the crew offering them a choice of rebellion or Empire. He'd managed to eavesdrop on one such conversation, listening to the captain as he said they'd put the Imperials into a ship of their own and leave behind when they left.

What garbage! As soon as they launched, the ship would be blown to pieces. He was sure of it. It's what he'd do, after all.

_No_, he thought, _if I can get off this ship intact, I can signal the Empire's forces at Bestine before they fly off._

The corridor was soon silent, and he pushed the panel back and stepped out. He made his way cautiously through the ship, avoiding any crew that came his way. It took him some time to reach his destination, having to take such an indirect route, but he finally arrived undetected.

With a quick motion, he popped open the hatch of the escape pod and leapt inside.

---------------------------------------------------

Captain Xander and the Imperial shuttle _Dagger_ watched the three rebel fighters and the merchant ship on their long range sensors for what seemed like hours, but was clearly much less. In that time, the ships had remained motionless, having come to a stop not long after the starfighters had hailed the merchant.

The _Dagger_ was unable to listen in on the conversation between the rebels and the Imperial merchant ship, but it was obvious that the merchant was a traitor as well when it made no attempt to fight the smaller craft or signal for help.

He grinned mirthlessly to himself. Just makes the decision that much easier, he thought.

Xander sat in the co-pilot's seat, his body covered in medical packages that tried to maintain his failing system. He was dying, he was sure of that. Without extensive and immediate help, he would perish within an hour or two. He'd had the medic from the trooper squad disable the alarms from the medical packages when they refused to be silent. Under normal circumstances, he would have been taken to a bacta tank and immersed for days. That was what the alarms were trying to say; they could not cope with his extensive injuries. Even a bacta tank might not have been enough.

The dying Captain stared out the cockpit window where he imagined the other ships to be and said to the man piloting the _Dagger_, "I want you to jump this ship as close as you can to those rebels."

The pilot, who'd been afraid to utter a single word to the Captain since they'd rescued him, replied, "Aye, sir." Consulting the navicomputer several times as he computed the difficult jump, he finally input several long digit numbers into the machine and announced, "We're ready, Captain."

Xander said quietly, "Go." And the _Dagger_ leapt forward into hyperspace.

---------------------------------------------------

Biggs Darklighter waited impatiently in his X-wing. Narec should have been found by now. But his traitorous ex-comrade was cunning and resourceful, he had to give him that. Biggs was about to ask again if there was any sign of the man, when Hobbie Klivian pre-empted him with a communication.

"Biggs, we've just be alerted to an escape pod being activated. It has to be Harkin."

An escape pod! Of course, thought Biggs. "Can you shut it down, Hobbie?"

"Negative, Biggs. They have an autonomous system. But I can tell you where he'll be launching from and you can try and intercept him."

Biggs nodded to himself and went to alert Charii and Jobe, "Look out for a - " But at that very moment, the _Dagger_ re-entered normal space almost directly on top of Biggs' ship.

"What the - " he exclaimed.

The distortion effect of the _Dagger_ returning from hyperspace that close was enough to send the smaller fighter craft spinning away helplessly. Jobe and Charii found themselves equally vulnerable as their ships were hit by the ripple in space. Even the larger _Rand Ecliptic_ began to list to one side, alarm claxons sounding within.

Xander was pleased with the effect his entrance made and took control of the _Dagger_. He pointed the ship directly at the _Ecliptic_, and applied his thrusters. The _Dagger_ accelerated towards the flailing merchant ship, but it could not escape at such closer range.

The pilot at his side found the courage to say, "Captain! You're going to hit them!"

Xander coughed as he tried to reply. Blood sprayed across the cockpit window and his vision blurred momentarily. But he managed to rasp out, "Precisely," and applied full power.

It was at that exact moment that Narec Harkin launched his escape pod from _Rand Ecliptic_. It sped out along its exit tube and cleared the ship. Narec, unaware of the _Dagger_ closing in, applied his own thrusters to try and avoid any fire he might receive from the laser cannons of the _Ecliptic_ or the fighter craft of Darklighter and his cohorts.

The two craft were headed directly at one another. The escape pod collided into the cockpit of the _Dagger_. The durable structure of the pod, designed to survive planetfall, allowed it to penetrate deep into the Imperial shuttle. Xander and the other occupants of the shuttle died instantly, crushed and pulverized by the kinetic energy of the collision. No one ever saw the look of shock on Xander's face.

Narec Harkin, protected by the escape pod, survived for another second longer before the _Dagger_ exploded. His body was pulped then burnt and finally shattered. Chunks of debris smashed into the side of the _Ecliptic_ as the heat of the blast scored a huge black circle on the side of the merchant ship.

Nothing remained of the escape pod or the _Dagger_ except the jagged pieces that had impaled themselves in the _Ecliptic_'s side and the cloud of debris drifting outwards from the centre of the impact.

A lone cylindrical object, blood stained and charred, drifted with the rest of the detritus.

Charii's voice broke the silence that followed, "Oh my stars..."

Biggs, stunned like all the rest, signalled his comrades, making sure everyone was all right. When he was satisfied that they were, he had the _Ecliptic_ release the transport ship with the Imperial's aboard.

"Let's go," he ordered quietly.

The _Rand Ecliptic_, Jobe's Y-wing and Charii and Biggs' X-wings departed, leaving the transport ship behind. They flew towards Bestine and a rendezvous with a rebel recruiter. Hobbie told him it shouldn't take long to make contact, but Biggs was thinking of another recruiter as they flew into the distance; Commander Jand Dorric.

The man had died for the Alliance; had sacrificed himself for this fledgling rebellion against the Empire.

Biggs wondered to himself if he would be able to do the same.

---------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Notes:**_

First, I'd like to thank the few people who read my short story. I really appreciate your feedback very much!

The original intent of this "story" was to make one of those fan films that theforce-dot-net have so many of. After watching TOO many of them one day, I thought, "Why can't I do one of those? But what would I do... what would I do...?" Naturally, being a bit of a Biggs Darklighter fan, I thought of making a little adventure for him in between Tatooine and Yavin 4.

As I wrote down notes on what predicaments Biggs would get into, it just kinda grew and grew. Also, I realized that without a collection of other Star Wars fans, time and money, it would never be made into a fan film. So I decided to write it out as a story, rather than a screenplay (and I have NO idea on how to write a screenplay, so that made the decision even easier!)

The whole process started about 6-12 months ago. I'd written many small notes, from start to end, some contradictory, others just silly. (Although having Imperial Accountants seems silly enough... lol) I initially wrote just the first 3 pages, then ... nothing. No, not a writer's block... just a lack of time, I guess.

It wasn't until I was out of work (I'm a contract programmer, if you are interested) that I decided to give it another try. I had a couple of beta readers read those first pages, and having got some nice feedback from them, I thought I'd get stuck into it. For a week I sat at my desk, staring at the screen of my PC, typing occasionally, RE-typing constantly (I'm the WORLD'S WORST typist!) and slowly, but surely... it came out (the story, that is ;).

Now that it's done and having re-read it a couple of times, I think I could have done better with the ending (a few more thoughts from Biggs, perhaps... I dunno). But I'll leave it for now (unless someone agrees with me and tells me the ending sucks!! ;) Seriously, if someone thinks the ending (or ANY part) of the story needs work, please say so. I had intended at one stage to go through the story and detail such things as the ships used (that Imperial scout, _Fierce_, for instance, had a shuttle and four TIEs onboard.... do scout ships carry such things?!?! I was going to make it an "advanced scout ship" to allow for that...) and some better descriptions of the characters (no one ever said what Neville and Jobe looked like!)

Anyway, thanks again for reading Biggs' story. And those reading THIS... "Hi!"

Will I write more of Biggs? Hopefully, yes. When? No idea...

(Update: Biggs II is nearing completion... all I need is a title!)

---------------------------------------------------


End file.
